Myself
by Anei Aikouka
Summary: YB Kleptoshipping All Bakura can see when he looks at Yugi is the Puzzle. What can the hikari do?
1. Myself

Myself

I don't know what attracted me to him at first. Perhaps it was the challenge. After I solved the Millennium Puzzle everyone I met either became my friend or vanished. Even my enemies normally ended up becoming good friends of mine. He was the first one who had been different.

The first time I saw him, I thought he was simply another one of the many people who had showed up to challenge me since I had gained the Puzzle. He was better looking than most of them to be sure, but I simply thought of that as a sort of added perk to being able to work together with my friends to defeat someone. The camaraderie between us was always greatest at times of stress, and I enjoyed being part of the team. It wasn't until later that I discovered I had been wrong – very wrong.

I dreamed about the fight that night, and many nights after, but that was not unusual. My dreams were often about important moments between myself and my friends. What was unusual was that after the first few nights my dreams began to focus on the thief's face as he spoke. His eyes were so wide and bright with what I realized over the course of those nights was suppressed grief and insanity.

After a while the dreams faded, but I still wondered occasionally what it was that had led the thief to attack us. It was nothing personal when he first challenged us, I was sure. When the other me had taken over my body and directed us, however, I had seen such blinding hatred that I was frozen. So the question still remained: what had my darker half done to deserve such enmity, and what had the thief seen to convince himself that it was deserved?

When he appeared the second time I think we were all shocked. The only one who had ever managed to shake off the effects of Yami's 'punishment games' before was Seto Kaiba, and even he hadn't come out of it unscathed. So why had this thief not only survived, but returned to attack us again without warning?

This time Yami should have been completely in charge. He held all the cards and he was the only one who could defend us if we got into trouble. Since I had nothing else that I needed to do, I watched the thief's face. It was obvious from his bearing that Yami was the only one of us he cared about. The rest were all meaningless pawns, not worthy of his attention. While I watched him, I don't think that the thief ever glanced at us with any emotion in his eyes at all. Even when he attacked me he didn't look at me. His full attention never wavered from his opponent.

Yami won, of course, but I simply could not get the thief's face out of my mind. His tenacious persistence worried Yami, but it impressed me, and the total concentration he gave to Yami made me feel… strange. It was frightening, but at the same time, it seemed to me to show that he was an expert at the game. I had seen something of the same look in the faces of the chess champions that I watch on TV.

That was when I first decided to get serious about the game. If he could be that focused on it and on defeating my Yami I wasn't going to let him down by being any less serious. How could I ever look my friends in the eye knowing that I wasn't as good as the thief who had caused us all so much trouble?

Ryou told me about how he and the others had been about to have their souls sealed by Pegasus when the thief rescued them, and I think that that was when I really fell for him. Knowing that apart from his intent hatred of Yami he actually did feel something for Ryou and was willing to fight to save him made me see him as a friend, and as someone that maybe I would like to be more.

When he fought us on the Battle Ship I saw that same focused concentration, and then the same compassion that had destroyed my inhibitions about an enemy the last time. I had thought that he would do anything to defeat my yami and gain his revenge for whatever deed it was that had made him so angry, but I saw the truth then. When Malik tried to use Ryou as the scapegoat for the game, the thief stopped him, protecting his light. Even though he tried to brush it off as something necessary as his plans, I saw the truth and liked him even better for it.

Malik refused to tell me at first exactly what it was that the thief was doing with Yami no Malik on the ship's deck, but he gave in eventually and explained that he was helping Malik to gain his own freedom. The defiant look on Malik's face showed that he didn't expect me to believe him, but in truth that was what I wanted to hear. The thief had acted with all honor for as long as I had known of him, and I had not wanted my perception of him to be changed, especially as I had realized the truth by then.

He still hasn't noticed me as anything more than a body for my yami, but he will now. Standing in the tomb of my Yami, facing the thief as he holds a duel disk he has summoned out of his own body, I make sure of that. As Anzu quickly scratches Yami's name on the pendant she brought and runs out of there with the others, blocking the way out of the tomb behind me, I swear that, whatever it takes, I will make him see me as _myself_.


	2. What, no duel?

"The Pharaoh's host." Bakura sneered, eyes flicking calculatingly to the door, which was guarded by the two would-be gangsters. "What a… pleasant… surprise."

He was surprised by the look of hurt that flashed across the boy's face, but quickly dismissed it. He had to finish off the boy quickly before the bitch got to the Pharaoh with his name. If he won this game then Zoku would be destroyed permanently, which would present a major problem for Bakura's plans.

"My name is Yugi." The boy responded defiantly, and Bakura sighed in annoyance.

"You going to duel or not?" he demanded, posture tense. The girl was getting away. Bakura couldn't have that.

"No." the boy said flatly. "I'm not going to duel you. I want you to listen to me." Bakura's eyes narrowed and he glared warningly at the Pharaoh's host, beginning to wonder whether it was worth the trouble of dueling him before he killed the boy. He'd killed before, and while he felt some measure of remorse for the lives he'd destroyed, Zoku took care of that. After Zoku was finished speaking to him, he never remembered what he'd done.

"Why should I listen to you, boy?" Bakura demanded edgily. "You're in my way. I suggest you let me by before I get mad."

"You won't catch her anyway." Responded Yugi with a maddening calmness, "So you might as well listen to what I have to say." The two thugs exchanged glances and took off after her, obviously relieved to be out of Bakura's sight.

Calculating her probable speed against his and factoring in the amount of time that he had wasted already Bakura had to agree. He didn't say so, of course, but he allowed himself to relax slightly, knowing that nothing he could do would be able to stop the inevitable outcome of this game. At least he wouldn't be the one affected. The Pharaoh might be able to destroy Zoku, but he could not do so to Bakura without also killing his host. Bakura had made sure of that long ago.

Taking his silence for capitulation, the boy continued, flicking a worried glance of his own towards the door. "I've been watching you for some time now." That got Bakura's attention all right. Had the Pharaoh been spying on him? "Not my Yami," the boy added, looking frustrated, "but me. I think the only time you really got Yami's attention was when you stepped in to save Bakura during battle city."

Hearing that was worse than anything else that had happened in this modern world. He had been trying so hard to destroy the Pharaoh and gain his revenge and the Pharaoh hadn't even noticed him? Bakura's hands curled into fists, and he glared in the direction of the Pharaoh. He was paying attention now, Bakura was certain. The boy opened his mouth to continue, but Bakura stopped him with a lifted hand, instead turning his attention to the battle Zoku was fighting.

What he heard was enough to make even the news he had just been given meaningless. Zoku, the one who he had been working with for millennia in an attempt to gain his revenge, was the one who had truly been in charge of his village's destruction. The Pharaoh had not even known until it was over that any such thing had been done. He had unwittingly helped the very one he should have destroyed, and now the Pharaoh would gain his revenge for him.

It would take some time. Bakura was intimately familiar with Zoku's strength and had become almost as familiar with that of the Pharaoh. The battle wasn't over yet. It had barely begun.

He summoned the Man-Eating Treasure Chest, bashed its lid absently, and sat down, letting his head sink into his hands. This was coming very close to being one of the worst days in his existence. At least the boy had the sense not to bother him any more. He'd already done enough damage.

A soft hand fell on his shoulder and Bakura looked up, despairing expression shifting automatically into a glare. The stupid boy was standing in front of him, staring at him sympathetically.

"It's all right," he said softly. Bakura shook his head. The boy didn't understand. He had been given his chance. Any time while he was in the Ring he could have destroyed Zoku and given his people their revenge but he had failed. It was all his own fault.


	3. Chances Taken

Yugi stared at the thief, cursing himself silently. He should have known that the thief would react this way. "I'm sorry," he whispered finally. "I thought you knew." The dark glare pinned on him didn't relent. If anything, the thief looked even angrier.

"This has nothing to do with you," the thief hissed, but Yugi noticed that he looked slightly less angry.

"If you say so," he agreed, perking up slightly. "Can we start all over again?" The thief's lack of expression prompted him to continue. "I'm Mouto Yugi, and you are?"

He hadn't really expected it to work, but the thief shrugged his hand away and responded. "Bakura of Kuru Eruna." He sounded rather proud of that title, Yugi noted.

"Nice to meet you, Bakura," He frowned uncertainly. "But isn't that the other Bakura's name?"

Bakura's eyes softened slightly and he nodded. "It was my name before he was born, but he also has a claim to it, yes." Now that he was no longer concentrating on killing Yugi's yami, Bakura was actually being quite nice.

Yugi smiled in relief and pride at being able to draw Bakura out, even on such a simple subject as a name. He'd never felt this nervous talking to someone before. "Okay, that makes sense, I guess." He smiled tentatively, not sure how Bakura would react.

The thief snarled. "Don't you have anything better to do?" he demanded arrogantly. "You've already assured that your Pharaoh will win, what else do you want from me?"

Yugi's vision clouded slightly with the fury that rose in him. He'd been ignored for far too long to take any more now. "What makes you think that this has anything to do with him? I wanted to talk to you, and this was a good way to do that! Why does everything have to be about him?"

Almost immediately he regretted it. Bakura would never trust him now. He was such a fool! If he'd just kept his big mouth shut everything would be all right.

The thief looked taken aback for a moment before laughing strangely. "So you do have some spunk in you after all," he said, and Yugi flushed painfully red. "I thought you liked the Pharaoh. You certainly act like you do."

"He's a good friend," Yugi agreed uncertainly. "But no one pays attention to me anymore. They all like Yami better. I don't blame them, of course," he hastened to add, watching the bemused expression spreading over Bakura's face. "He's stronger, smarter, better looking, and more confidant than I am. They should like him better."

A dark chuckle broke into Yugi's increasingly self-pitying thoughts. "If people don't pay attention to you it's your own fault. Make them." Bakura snickered, one hand caressing the Ring absently. "You didn't seem to have any problem with that before." Yugi looked up, blushing confusedly, and his breath caught at the look in Bakura's eyes.


	4. Game Over

Game Over

'So, the little one has his needs too,' Bakura mused, noting Yugi's blush. 'I wonder whether Ryou would mind me using his body to fuck Yugi.' He hadn't been lying, the boy was beautiful, and after centuries of confinement he really needed some.

"Cat got your tongue?" he asked dryly, seeing that Yugi still hadn't recovered.

"Eh? I – sorry." Yugi's face slowly lost its color, and he gave Bakura an apologetic smile. "No one's ever called me that before."

Bakura blinked. He couldn't be serious. Surely someone must have told him how he looked. Modern day mortals couldn't be _that_ blind, could they? Didn't he ever look in a mirror? He laughed at the thought and repeated his thought out loud. "Modern day humans must be blind." The painful looking flush suffused Yugi's face again, and Bakura smirked. It was nice to know he could still do that, even in this body.

Bright light flooded the area and Bakura shaded his eyes, throwing up a barrier to prevent the crumbling walls from crushing them. The pharaoh had won. After three millennia his family was finally avenged.

Moments later the magic overwhelmed him, and he was trapped in the Ring once again. He could feel Ryou's presence only faintly, which told him that his host was not wearing the Ring. Well, that was normal enough. He'd never figured out why the string always broke when he lost, but it had never failed yet. When the Ring was picked up, however, it was the pharaoh's – Atemu's – presence he felt, not the familiar moonbeam soft presence of his light.

He was startled for a moment, and then he laughed at himself for not knowing this would happen. Atemu had tried it before, after all. He didn't seem to realize that despite the fact that he used Ryou's body to do things in a more parasitical relationship than Atemu had with Yugi, they still needed each other in the same way. Ryou knew, of course; his other half may have been many things, but he wasn't stupid.

Absently, Bakura wondered how long it would take before Ryou found a way to get the Ring back. If he took too long, then Bakura would have to do it for him, but he hated possessing other bodies. Ryou's body accepted him as the boy's mind did, but he had never felt right possessing anyone else.

The hostile presence of the pharaoh receded, replaced by Yugi's normally sunny light, now dimmed slightly by a gentle sorrow. Bakura considered for a moment, and then flicked a query to Yugi through his bond with the Puzzle, carefully shielding himself from the pharaoh's awareness. Yugi might be a prospective ally, but the thief doubted he'd be able to convince Atemu of his sincerity. Once someone had earned Atemu's enmity it took more effort than he was willing to expend to change his mind.

Surprise, disbelief, and then an incredulous joy echoed through the Puzzle as Yugi felt his thought. /Bakura! I thought Yami had killed you/ Bakura felt a soft warmth suffusing him at the thought that Yugi actually cared what happened to him. He hadn't had anyone except Ryou care for him since – fiercely he blocked off that thought. Now was not the time to mourn them.

/Him? Kill me/ Bakura scoffed, choosing to forget the fact that it had been a close thing the last time Atemu had tried to kill him. If it hadn't been for his connection to the Puzzle he might not have managed it.

/Sorry/ Yugi responded unrepentantly, his radiant joy at Bakura's presence un-dampened by such mundane considerations as what Atemu would do if he realized that he had yet to finish the job he'd begun.

Bakura sighed. /You have things to do now, don't you/ Without anything further, he cut the link completely, and fell to his knees in his soul room, letting the fierce grief, unabated despite the millennia that had passed, rage over him for the last time. Those responsible were dead now, and his family could finally have their peace.


	5. Deciding Battle

Deciding Battle

Yugi laughed at the memory Otogi's and Honda's posturing as they panted after Shizuka, and then sobered as he thought of his own romance. Well, romance wasn't really the word because it hadn't gotten that far yet, but it was what he wanted. His eyes went to the box that held the Ring. Yami had insisted that he keep it somewhere safe so that Bakura couldn't possess him with it as he had Ryou, and so that no one would be able to steal it.

A smile curved his lips as he remembered the scene in the museum when his yami had finally been able to announce his name to his friends. He had been happy for him, of course, but it had also felt wrong, somehow. After a few moments, as he watched his friends' reaction, Yugi had realized what it was. His connection with the pharaoh wasn't as special anymore now that the tacit acknowledgement of calling Yami his darkness was gone. So he decided that since they were together now he was still Yugi's darkness, and until Yami left him he would continue to call him that.

Hearing his thoughts faintly, Yami wrapped ghostly arms around Yugi in the closest semblance of a hug the spirit could manage. /You'll always be special to me, Yugi./ Yami told him solemnly. /I could never forget the one who rescued my soul from its prison and showed me once again what it was like to live./

Yugi tried to hug him back, awkwardly, but his arms went right through the spirit, and both laughed, forgetting the larger issues in the joy of the moment. He tried to sort his deck again, wanting to be ready for the duel against Yami tomorrow, but he was too tired. After talking to the Ishtars, and later to Joey, all he really wanted to do was sleep. /Good night, Yami/ he said sleepily, and curled up. Almost as soon as his head hit the pillow he was asleep.

Yugi woke to the feeling of Yami's excitement rushing through him. He hadn't realized just how much his yami was looking forward to dying. It hurt that Yami wanted to get away so much that he didn't care about the people who he was leaving behind, but this time Yugi almost felt as if he understood. When Bakura died, what would he do?

/You take over, Yami/ he said softly, encouraging his Yami as best he could. /I'm sort of tired still./ He was lying, but Yami didn't need to know that, and the rush of joy mixed with anticipation that he felt from his yami was worth it. With one last look at the box holding the Ring, Yugi retreated into his soul room, watching his yami from there.

As the group made their way into the chamber Yugi watched, feeling oddly detached from the sight of the marvelous carvings and sculptures surrounding him. They didn't seem to matter that much now that it came down to it. What did matter was that if this worked, if he won, in one blow he would lose the two people who he had come to care for the most: Yami and Bakura. Even if that was what they wanted it would hurt letting them go. Perhaps the worst thing was that he knew that he could stop it if he wanted. All he had to do was lose, and they would stay with him. But Yami was counting on him; he wouldn't be able to look him in the face if he lost.

The Items were placed into the sarcophagus-like tablet and the eye on the door glowed as Yugi felt himself being pulled away from Yami. When he was able to focus again he stood facing his yami with a duel disk on his arm. Yami was smiling proudly at him, and Yugi resolved that, whatever the cost, he would win this battle.


	6. Partnership

Partnership

The door opened and Bakura watched from his vantage point hovering over the Ring as the Pharaoh passed through. He stared into the light, seeing all the people gathered to greet Atemu, their glorious Son of Horus, but he could neither see nor feel the presence of any of his people. There was no one there for him. He hadn't really expected that any of his people would be able to enter the Blessed Lands, but he hadn't realized just how much he truly hoped to be wrong until now.

Closing his eyes tightly, Bakura returned to his soul room inside the Ring and proceeded to throw his knives into the wall one after another. Once he had finished, he stared dully at the picture formed by the knife handles against the wall. His mother stared back at him lovingly, and he dashed the tears from his eyes as he stared at her image. She was long dead and her body destroyed to create the Items, including the one he was currently residing in, but that hadn't changed his love for her. "Mewet," he whispered leaning forward to press his hand against the image. The illusion was broken when his hand encountered the knife handle, and he angrily yanked the rest of the knives from the wall, watching as the marks faded away as if they had never been.

A soft light suffused the room and Bakura relaxed slightly as the furtive, terrified presence of his host flooded through the link. The terror, though, brought him out of his soul room and he took possession of Ryou's body, dodging the chunks of rock that fell from the ceiling and grabbing the rest of the Items before he fled, following the faintly remembered path out of the shrine. Once he was out safely and had stuffed the rest of the items into the backpack Ryou had so helpfully brought, he allowed Ryou to take back control of his body, and retreated into his soul room, watching Ryou from there.

His light staggered at the weight of the gold in his pack but didn't bother opening it to see what was inside. He must have known that Bakura would insist on bringing them. Bakura felt a wave of affection for the boy and acted on it impulsively as he was wont to do when not threatened.

/Now that they believe I'm gone, I believe your friends would find it safe to play Monster World with you again./ The rush of happiness that flooded through him after that was more than worth the annoyance of having to watch his light play with the idiots. Besides, Yugi would be there, and Bakura wanted to watch him. Perhaps it would be safe to tell the petite boy that he was still alive.

Shaking off such relatively mundane considerations Bakura spoke to his host once again. /I'm going to be using your body most nights while we're here, so try to get as much sleep as you can in the mornings./

Ryou didn't argue. It was one of the things Bakura liked about the boy. Instead his light agreed silently, simply ducking his head slightly and plodding through the sand back to their rooms. After a moment he spoke/Will you be needing anything, Bakura-san/

This time Bakura felt his desperate desire to be needed and his remembered pride at the set he had created for Bakura's last game and considered that before speaking. /Look for a library or museum with copies of the old books we can acquire. We're going to need to do some research if my plan is going to work./

/Yes, Bakura-san./ Ryou replied with cheerful alacrity. /I'll do my best./ Bakura could feel the boy's mind going over all the possible places where he might be able to find ancient works and marveled at his light's willingness to help him. He had hurt his friends before, after all, and the boy had no guarantee he would not do so again, but he was still helping Bakura.

/I know you will, Ryou/ he replied softly, letting his approval wrap around the trusting boy. /You always do./


	7. Tears of relief

Tears of relief

There had been no objections to playing a game of Monster World when Ryou brought it up, and it was much different playing their figurines than it had been when they actually inhabited them. The others seemed to be having a lot of fun, but to Yugi the whole game just reminded him of Bakura and he had to fight to keep the tears out of his eyes. If the others noticed he had been crying there would have been all sorts of questions and he didn't think he could deal with that right now.

Ryou certainly seemed to be happy to have his yami gone. As a matter of fact, he looked happier than Yugi had ever seen him before. It was as if he thought a burden had been lifted from him when Bakura had been taken away. Thinking about it, however Yugi almost thought he understood the other's reaction. He certainly didn't feel half as bad about Yami's disappearance as he'd thought he would. Anzu was taking it hard, though. She'd really been the closest to Yami out of all of them, and Yugi knew that she had been more than half in love with the ancient pharaoh. It was going to take a lot of time before he was willing to talk about his yami in front of her.

Several times during the course of the game Yugi almost thought he could see Bakura watching him rather than Ryou, but he dismissed it as a figment of his overactive imagination. Lately he'd been imaging that he saw Bakura everywhere, especially right before he went to sleep, and while he knew it wasn't real the image still haunted him. What if Bakura hadn't been accepted in the world of the dead? It was his yami's realm after all, and yami had never been at all accepting of the thief.

He won the game, of course. It was a matter of pride now to win all the games he played. Before it had been at least partly to show off the Bakura, to try to show him that there was something more to him than a body for his yami, but now it was simply a part of him. He had inherited the title of Game King when he had beaten Yami and he was going to live up to it if it killed him.

After the game Ryou stopped him from leaving with the others with a diffident touch on the arm. "Yugi-kun," he whispered, glancing at the others as if he was embarrassed about something. "Could I talk to you alone for a minute?"

"Sure," Yugi replied instantly, wanting to help Ryou even if it did hurt to be around someone who was in so many ways a constant reminder of Bakura. "You go home without me, guys," he called after the others. "I'm going to stay with Ryou for a while."

"Are you sure you'll be all right on your own?" Joey asked him worriedly. "Yami may have gone, but his enemies don't know that. What if some guy attacks you wanting to get revenge on him?"

Yugi sighed. It was nice to know his friends were worried about him, but sometimes it got too much. At least it proved what Bakura had said about having his own attraction. If they only stayed with him because of Yami they would have left by now. "I'll be fine, Joey," he said with an assurance that he wasn't sure he felt. "No one's going to attack me here." He gave his friend a cheerful smile, and watched as Joey nodded and walked out the door.

"Doesn't it get annoying having to watch your step all the time?" Yugi whirled around to face Ryou. He knew that voice! Bakura smirked at him. "You didn't honestly think that I would willingly go somewhere where the pharaoh was did you?"

Yugi threw himself into the other's arms, for once not caring what he thought. "You're alive!" He sobbed, shaking with the reaction as his tears soaked the astonished thief's shirt. "You're really alive!"

"Uh, yeah." Bakura didn't sound too sure of himself, and Yugi buried his face further into the other's shirt, clinging to him.

Ryou patted his back soothingly. "It's all right, Yugi. He's been here the whole time. We just didn't want to worry any of the others so we didn't tell you." Yugi nodded and pulled away, wiping the tears away from his face. Somehow it felt different holding Ryou than Bakura and he didn't feel comfortable clinging to Ryou.

"Why don't you sit down and we'll explain it to you," Ryou continued, leading Yugi to a chair. He seemed slightly worried as he brought them both cups of juice. "He really isn't trying to hurt anyone."

Yugi didn't bother explaining that that wasn't what he was afraid of. He was more concerned that Bakura was going to leave him again than that he would try to hurt anyone. The only one the thief had ever seemed to care about getting at was Yami and he was gone now.


	8. Accepting Help

Accepting help

Bakura sighed, a slight huff of air that barely stirred the strands of Yugi's hair that had stuck to his face. "So before I start, what exactly is it you want to know?" he asked after a moment. Ryou had been quite insistent about this point. His light had said that Yugi would have a lot of questions and that he wanted Bakura to answer Yugi as he would answer Ryou. Seeing how insistent his light was Bakura hadn't bothered to explain that he would have answered Yugi's questions anyway. It was impossible to trust someone who didn't know the worst that you were planning to do.

Huge purple eyes stared at him for a moment before Yugi whispered, "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

/Well that's a stupid question/ Bakura thought at Ryou absently before he replied. "If I'd tried to talk to you before the pharaoh let himself die then he would have made sure I ended up dead too."

"I know that," the boy stammered, flushing slightly, "What I meant was: why didn't you tell me as soon as he was gone? I thought you were dead!"

Bakura spoke quickly, seeing the look on the boy's face and not wanting to have to deal with his crying again. "The pharaoh isn't the only one who doesn't trust me. This is the first situation where I could talk to you without incurring the suspicion of your friends, and while I'm not afraid of them, my host would be very unhappy if they started avoiding us again."

/Why do you do that anyway/ Ryou asked him, frowning slightly.

/Do what, Ry/ Bakura responded, brow furrowing with the strain of trying to keep up two conversations at once.

"Oh." Yugi said, looking down. "I see. Well, thank you for telling me. I'm glad you trust me not to tell them you're back."

/You call me by my name when we're talking together now, but you always call me your host when you're talking to someone else./

After a moment Bakura decided to reply to Yugi first, since Ryou would understand if postponed his answer for a few moments. "Then prove me right." Eyes narrowed slightly as he waited for an answer, wanting confirmation that he'd made the right choice.

"I'll do my best, Bakura-san," Yugi said softly, and Bakura's lips curved slightly upward at the honorific. He knew himself well enough to be aware that he wasn't immune to flattery. Then Yugi gave him a shy smile in return, and he had to fight to return his mind to Ryou's question.

/Dissociation. I they don't think you mean anything to me then they won't try to use you against me. It's a habit by now./ and to Yugi, "The pharaoh's use for the Items may be over, but they still exist, as my presence proves." After a moment's decision he continued. "Ryou and I are working together to find a way to change that, and hopefully to get a body of my own at the same time. Whatever I may have said to the pharaoh, the will to live remains as strong as it ever was."

Yugi nodded. "Do you need any help then?" he asked tentatively.

Bakura smirked. "Are you offering any?" He knew perfectly well that Yugi was, but he wanted to hear the boy say it first.

"Of course I am! You're my friend, and I always try to help my friends!" Bakura blinked, startled at the vehemence in Yugi's voice. It took him a moment to realize that Yugi was trying to convince himself as much as he was Bakura. /I wonder what he really thinks/ Bakura mused darkly, wondering once more at the wisdom of trusting someone who had been on the opposite side for so long. Still, he'd made his choice and it was too late to back out now.

Shrugging away his doubts, Bakura told Yugi what he wanted the boy to do. "Ryou and I are searching the library and museums for spells that I can adapt. I'd like you to search the web and whatever other sources you may have for the same thing. If you find anything bring it to me and I'll be able to tell you whether it's real or not. After a while you'll be able to tell for yourself when a spell is possible and when it's just wishful thinking, but for now you'll need help."

Understanding, Yugi grinned at him happily, and Bakura saw an echo of Ryou's own desire to be needed for a moment before it was shut away. Still, he knew what he'd seen, and he would be willing to bet that Yugi had been feeling lost for more than one reason after his pharaoh had died. Ryou hadn't even realized that he needed to feel that someone required his presence until Bakura pointed it out to him, so Yugi probably didn't understand his own reactions either. It was always easier to understand someone else's motivations than it was to see your own, after all.

Seeing nothing in Yugi's face but sincerity and a desire to please, Bakura retreated into his mind, letting Ryou take control of their shared body. "It's getting late, Yugi-kun," his host said softly. "I have to start making dinner."

Yugi accepted the painfully obvious excuse with a glance out the window which showed that it was still several hours before dinner. "Of course, Ryou-kun, I'm sorry to have taken so much of your time."

"It was a pleasure having you over," Ryou responded politely, but Bakura could feel his edginess at having someone else in the house. Carefully, so as not to disturb him, Bakura wrapped Ryou's mind in his protectiveness and felt the other's almost imperceptible relaxation. They weren't used to being anything but alone, but Bakura thought that it might be pleasant to have Yugi around more often.


	9. Friends

Friends

A sheaf of papers filled his backpack to the point where it felt uncomfortable against his spine but it was worth it. It had been nearly a month since he first started working with Bakura and Ryou to find spells that would actually work, but the glow that their trust in him produced hadn't dimmed. Not only did Bakura trust him enough to tell him that he was still alive, the thief actually trusted him to help with Bakura's plans for the future.

To their surprise, the spell to create a new body for Bakura to use was proving the easiest to put together. Bakura had combined several animating spells with his spell for sealing souls into items and the information Yugi had gathered from his Biology class. Actually gathering the materials was proving to be harder, but if the packages Bakura had ordered arrived on time they would be able to perform the spell on the next full moon.

Because of this Yugi had just completed one of the hardest jobs in his life. It had been his job to convince his friends that Bakura was not going to try to hurt them, and now he had to re-introduce Bakura to the group. As he'd expected, Anzu had simply taken his word for it, but Jou and Honda had been harder to convince. Yugi had been forced to bring up the fact that they had been part of a gang and had ended up as his friends to convince them that they could at least allow Bakura as much of a chance as he had given them.

"Bakura," he called softly, poking his head through the door into the school library. The librarian glared at him, but couldn't tell him off because technically he wasn't inside the library. After a moment Ryou came out to see him, head tilted to one side questioningly. "They're ready to be introduced all over again." Yugi said softly and watched as Ryou became Bakura in that strange process he still didn't understand, "I think that as long as you don't do anything to frighten them they should accept you as one of the gang pretty soon." Bakura shook his head slowly, lips pursing in a soundless whistle. "What's the matter," Yugi asked, concerned at the surprising loss of composure.

"I never thought you'd manage it, that's all," Bakura shrugged nonchalantly. "They can be pretty stubborn after all." A flash of mirth showed through, and Bakura flashed him a grin. "Guess I underestimated you, huh?"

Yugi grinned back happily. "Yeah!" It was wonderful being appreciated, especially since it was Bakura who was complimenting him.

"Hey, Yugi!" It was Jou, followed by the others. "You planning on taking all day?"

"Ah!" Yugi flushed painfully, restraining himself from glancing at Bakura with a wrenching effort and smiled at his friends. "Sorry." Fingers lightly touched his arm, and Yugi reached for Bakura's hand, holding it tightly. "This is Bakura."

"I'm pleased to meet you," the thief said softly, bowing his head politely. Yugi looked up at him, an edge of suspicion beginning to grow in his mind. Bakura was never this polite. A dark grin reassured him, and he turned back watch his friend's reactions.

"Uh, you too man," Jou responded, going from confused to cheerful and macho in a second as he always did. "Want to duel?"

"No," Bakura responded, calmly, an edge on amusement touching his voice. "I don't think you want to either, really." Jou blanched at the thought of Bakura's cards and moved backwards a few steps. Honda grinned at seeing Jou so discomfited and punched Bakura's arm companionably.

Anzu smiled shyly and Yugi saw her cheeks grow slightly red. He had to bite his lip to stop himself from telling her to get away from Bakura, but he knew, objectively, that the thief didn't belong to him and that he didn't have any right to tell her to get away from him. Still, it had been him that Bakura had chosen to trust not her, and that was some comfort.


	10. Change of spell

Change of spell

Purple eyes narrowed as they stared at the page, and pale fists clenched as if Yugi wanted to rip the information they needed out of the paper. Laughing softly, Bakura leaned over and wrapped a hand gently around Yugi's smaller one. The tension in the other's body was instantly replaced by tension of a different sort, and Bakura took care not to show just how much knowing he could make Yugi react tempted him.

"Frustrated?" he asked instead, letting some of his sympathy leak into his voice. Yugi nodded silently, staring at him with wide, dark, amethyst eyes.

/Stop teasing him/ Ryou ordered, sounding annoyed. Bakura obeyed, but not because Ryou had ordered it. He hadn't meant to loosen his control enough to allow Ryou to see what he was doing. Snarling silently, he loosed Yugi's hand and, smiling reassuringly at the boy returned to his work. It seemed that Yugi wasn't the only one whose concentration had been shot to bits.

The words on the page blurred for a moment, then refocused as Bakura concentrated. This spell would be the base for the main spell he wanted to cast if he could find a way to make it work. The problem was that whoever had created this spell had read the advanced books but had never learned the basic rules of magic. Technically the spell would work, but the way it was written the casting of this spell would warp the magic in the area around the user until the spell was reversed.

His brow furrowed slightly as he spotted an inconsistency in the spell. That was something he needed to change, then. Bakura's eyes widened as he realized what he was looking at. He didn't need to change the seeming inconsistency; he needed to change the rest of the spell to fit with that inconsistency. Quickly snatching a piece of paper and a pen he began to scribble his alteration of the spell onto the pure surface, purposefully leaving a few words unfinished. This was powerful enough that he didn't want to write it out fully. Writing was a form of magic after all.

He felt eyes on him but didn't stop until he had finished the transcription. He didn't want to risk messing it up – not this spell. If he cast this spell it would not only kill him it would leave his family trapped in their golden prisons forever. The first was acceptable; the second was not.

It was not until a gentle hand pressed against his shoulder that he realized he had been staring at the paper blindly, trying to banish the image of their pain from his mind. Stupid, he berated himself silently. He should have lived long enough to have learned just how stupid and suicidal that was by now.

"Bakura?" If he hadn't trusted Yugi as much as he did he might have broken the boy's arm for touching him like that. Yugi was different, though. It might have taken Bakura long enough to realize it in his obsession with the damn pharaoh, but the boy was truly remarkable in his ability to trust.

"Yes, Yugi?" Bakura looked up at Yugi over his shoulder. The boy was staring at him with wide worried eyes and Joey was walking up behind him. A sigh escaped his lips as he shoved Ryou back into control. It had been his light's idea to do this in the public library, so he could deal with the consequences.

/What? Bakura/ Bakura let his rich chuckle roll through their shared link at his host's indignation. /And stop calling me that./ Ryou was definitely pouting now/I won't be your host for much longer, so you'd better get out of the habit./

/Yes, yadonushi/ Bakura taunted him in return, then sat back to watch the show. Joey was not happy about losing his best friend's presence at the arcade and he seemed to have decided to blame Ryou. Why Ryou and not Bakura was not something that Bakura cared to examine too closely as he suspected it had much to do with the teen's fear of him. Bakura watched through Ryou's eyes as Yugi tried to calm Joey down, carefully not mentioning Bakura's name.

The boy was far too forgiving. Bakura would not have forgiven himself the multiple attempts on his life. But this was not Egypt, and he was not on the run. Perhaps it would even be safe to live here when he created a body for himself. Perhaps…


	11. Fire

Fire

Yugi shivered, feeling the knot in his chest tighten as he watched Bakura cast the spell. If something went wrong… he couldn't imagine what it would feel like to lose Bakura a second time. The first had been nearly unbearable. If he had come so close only to have the thief wrenched away from him he wasn't sure he would be able to stand it.

Brilliant light filled the circle and Yugi had to shield his eyes, unable to look into the painful brightness. He stumbled backwards, propelled by the surge of power hot against his skin. The rough sensation of wood against his arms halted his movement, and he huddled back into the lingering coolness of the wall behind him. Years seemed to go by in the searing mixture of light and heat, but finally the room cleared and Yugi was once more made aware of something other than the achingly potent magic that had been surrounding him.

"Sorry." Bakura's voice seemed to echo in the sudden emptiness and Yugi looked up, blinking in a futile attempt to clear his vision of the psychedelic colors filling his vision. Strong arms encircled him and he allowed himself to be carried away. "If I'd realized the magic would have had that strong an effect on you I would never have allowed you to stay while I was working."

Yugi snuggled into the powerful chest, rubbing his face against bare skin. Not wanting to argue with the thief, he didn't reply, fully aware that despite what had happened he would fight for the chance to be with Bakura again the next time he cast a spell. After what had happened before, he wasn't willing to let Bakura out of his sight when anything that might possibly be dangerous was happening. Now he could understand his friends' annoyingly overprotective attitudes.

Cold fear rushed through him as he was set on a soft, yielding surface, and Yugi reached up to catch one of Bakura's arms. "Don't leave me," he whispered, shocked at the raw sound of his own voice.

"I won't," the other promised softly. "You need to sleep. Lie down."

Keeping his grip on the thief's arm, Yugi carefully lowered himself to a sleeping position, groping around with his free hand until he managed to find a pillow. A warm body pressed against his, and Yugi fell into sleep, comforted by the presence of his beloved.

AN. I'm sorry about the shortness of the chapter. It just didn't seem right trying to add anything to it. I'll try to post the next one soon.


	12. White

Ch 12

Once the boy was asleep Bakura detached himself, marveling at the sensations flooding through his new body. His muscular arms were unbelievably soft and white, and his long experience with injuries informed him that this was what skin felt like before it had been toughened by exposure to the sun. The carpet under his feet felt soft, the wool rubbing against his un-callused soles.

Glancing back once at the boy on the bed behind him Bakura slipped out of the room and into Ryou's bedroom. Unashamedly raiding the boy's closet, he found a set of clothes that fit him and pulled them on. Ryou really was too thin, he decided, putting the rest of the clothing he'd disturbed back in the drawers and padding downstairs. He'd have to see if he couldn't do something about that.

Ryou was slumped on the couch, chin resting in his hands, staring out into space. Uncertainty and a gentle pensiveness sifted through the diminished link that Bakura had so carefully set in place, but there was nothing warning Bakura away. After a moment's hesitation Bakura joined his light on the couch. Warmth seemed to radiate from him, warming Ryou's slim frame, but it didn't take Bakura more than a moment to realize that this was more Ryou's perspective than physical truth. It seemed that he had also been affected by the power that Bakura had summoned, although the circle that had contained the spell had also shielded Ryou from the brunt of the force.

Reaching into his nearly depleted supply of magic, Bakura soothed the sparks of power that flared along both of their bodies. The energy flow depleted his store of power to the point where his eyelids drooped slightly as he watched his light snuggle closer, but when Ryou's mind indicated his wish to talk, Bakura shrugged off his exhaustion and paid attention as he should have from the beginning.

"Bakura?" Ryou sounded very small and unsure of himself and Bakura found himself wrapping an arm around the smaller boy to comfort him without thinking about it. As soon as he had completed the action, however, he scolded himself for letting his guard down so easily. The lights were having a bad effect on him. He had become much more comfortable with casual touching since Yugi had started working with them, and that meant that he wouldn't be prepared if someone tried to attack him.

His light seemed to have taken his silence as a sign to continue because he began speaking again, leaning his head into Bakura's shoulder. "What are you going to do now that you have your own body?" Unsure of what his former host wanted him to say, Bakura made a questioning noise in the back of throat and waited for Ryou's response. After a moment the boy continued. "You're welcome to continue living with me if you want, but I'm sure Yugi would love to have you stay with him, and there are other options I'm sure."

"Oh." Bakura nodded and considered for a moment, tilting his head to one side as he weighed the options in his mind. He would need someone's help in order to survive for a while at least. He had been a tomb robber, not a pickpocket, which meant that he had no skills for even a life of crime, much less a legal one. Plus there was the fact that he didn't want to be alone again. He would have to stay with someone.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked, unsure of what Ryou's answer would be but quite aware of the answer he wanted to hear.

"I want you to stay with me," Ryou murmured, pressing his face further against Bakura's shoulder. "I wouldn't mind if you decided to stay with Yugi, but I really want you to stay with me. I don't to be alone again." The last words were almost a wail and hot tears soaked into the borrowed shirt.

Bakura held the shaking boy tightly and bowed his head to press against Ryou's hair. He wasn't sure whether he agreed or disagreed. Perhaps both. He'd lived so long with the screams and hatred of his family ringing through his mind – and he could still hear them, but faintly as the Ring hung against Ryou's chest instead of his – that he never wanted to feel another spirit again. On the other hand this closeness – the feeling of a living body pressed against his – filled him with a sense of peace that he had not even known to look for. Thing were so much more confusing now.

"Of course I'll stay with you," he whispered. This choice, at least, was one he didn't have to think twice about. Yugi was wonderful, but he still hadn't sorted out his feelings for the petite youth, and it was becoming increasingly uncomfortable being around him. Ryou, on the other hand, was simply himself and it was incredibly relaxing just being around his lighter half. "Where else should I go?"


	13. Preparations

Preparations

Yugi woke feeling cold, and reached out blindly for a body that wasn't there. He felt a crushing disappointment weighing in him as he realized that Bakura was not there, and then chided himself for expecting the thief to remain with him. It wasn't as though he didn't know that Bakura hated being tied down.

He stayed that way for a moment, one hand stretched out as if to touch the thief, and then remembered why Bakura had been with him earlier. He had his own body! Yugi jumped up and tore down the stairs, skidding to a halt inside the main room of Ryou and Bakura's recently acquired house. It was only when Bakura's eyes turned to him mildly that Yugi thought about his dirty clothing and how disgusting he must look after sleeping in his clothes.

Bakura's lips curved upwards slightly, and he gestured absently at a third place set at the table. It was only then that Yugi managed to focus his eyes on Ryou and really take in the sight of the two sitting together. It had to be the hottest sight he had ever seen, he thought giddily, hastily sitting down to hide the tell-tale bulge in his pants below the table. It was true what they said then, about love being the most potent aphrodisiac.

He couldn't help smiling with the overwhelming happiness and relief at their success. Bakura looked pleased at his reaction, Yugi thought. He had begun learning how to read the Egyptian thief, but he wasn't an expert on Bakura's moods by any means. Ryou was smiling happily at both of them, not seeming to care which of them he watched as long as he could spread the joy around.

"You know what?" Yugi said suddenly, and found two sets of brown eyes focused on him with alarming intensity. He had to swallow hard before he could continue. "What we need now is a celebration! I'll go home and get changed and then I'll call the others and ask them to come over after school. If you guys can bring popcorn or chips over to the game shop I'll ask the others to bring stuff and we can have a party."

"All right," Bakura agreed uncertainly after a glance at Ryou. He looked rather uncomfortable with the idea of a party, and Yugi realized that he'd probably never been to one before.

"That sounds great! Ryou cheered, grinning happily. "We've been so busy we haven't spent much time with the others outside of school lately."

"Yeah," Yugi's bright smile dimmed for a moment and then he shrugged dismissively. "So we'll make up for it now and have a great time with the whole gang!"

Bakura sighed and stood up. "You'd better head off to get ready for school now if you don't want to be late, Yugi."

"Sure." Yugi nodded and shoved his chair back. "Thank you!" he yelled out as he reached the door and ran home as quickly as he could. His grandfather was going to be furious with him for staying out without telling him, but he hadn't realized the effect that the spell would have.

Ryou was right, he reflected as he snuck up the stairs and into the shower. He had been neglecting his friends for their research lately. They didn't seem to hold it against him, and he made sure to talk with them during lunch hour at school, but he knew that it wasn't healthy to spend so much of your time on any one thing. It would be over soon now, though. Bakura had successfully completed the first spell, and they knew what they needed for the second spell, so as long as everything went right it would all be over by next week.

After briskly drying himself with a soft towel, Yugi wrapped another towel around his hair and threw on his school uniform before heading downstairs to grab the phone. He had managed to dial Joey's number, and was waiting for his friend to call when his grandfather came into the room, and Sugokuro was far too polite to yell at him when he was talking to someone else. Joey jumped at the suggestion and agreed to bring a few bottles of soda over when he and Serenity came over.

"I'm really sorry about staying out last night, Grandpa," Yugi apologized once Joey had hung up. "I didn't realize how late it was until it was too late to call you."

Grandpa's shoulders slumped and he nodded wearily. "I understand Yugi," he said sadly. "Next time, though, don't worry about the time. I want to know where you are at nights." He looked more worried than angry, so Yugi ran to hug him, trying to reassure his grandfather with the force of his hug that he was really all right.

"We're glad you're home safe," his mother said softly, coming downstairs with a basket of washing held against her side. "It will be lovely having your friends over tonight. I'll order pizza for everyone."

"Thanks mom!" Yugi smiled at her dazzlingly and grabbed the phone again to dial Anzu's number. There wasn't much time left. He had to call them all before he headed off to school or they'd be mad at him.


	14. Identity

ID

After seeing Ryou off to school the house seemed very empty. He might have felt alone, but he hadn't truly been alone since Ryou found the Ring, and he didn't want to even think about the times when he had no host. At least he had something to do here.

With his growing collection of knives carefully hidden under his borrowed clothing Bakura set out to the Kaiba mansion. He'd worked this out earlier with Mokuba so that all he had to do was have his picture taken and he'd be provided with a false, perfectly legal identity as Ryou's twin brother who had just moved to Japan to stay with him. He'd have to call up his 'father' and explain things to him, but that wouldn't be too much trouble. Bakura had shown himself when Ryou's father was around before and that had been part of what made the man spend so much time out on digs. He hoped that if he looked hard enough he would be able to find something that would free Ryou from the 'evil spirit' that was possessing him.

Slipping into the mansion was a simple task, but remembering where Mokuba's room was located was a bit harder. The place was so large it was easy to get lost in it and it took him a while to find the room he wanted. As he expected the room was empty of life except for a glowing computer screen with a note taped to it. Bakura flipped the light on, then pulled off the note and read the instructions carefully before beginning the program Mokuba had ready.

About halfway through the camera Mokuba had attached to his computer took a bunch of photos and used them to create a pictorial history of Bakura's false life. Another photo at the end and a message came up saying that his new ID card would be mailed to Ryou's address and should arrive in about a week. Meanwhile, Bakura printed out the information on the screen which included his name, Bakura Eru, his social security number, and pertinent facts like birthdates.

Smirking, Bakura took the printout, left the papers he had promised Mokuba, scribbled a note thanking him, and headed out the door. He wondered when Mokuba had gotten desperate enough to use the spell that Bakura had given him. If Seto was really that focused on his work then Mokuba must have been feeling really lonely.

He raised a pale hand to shove his hair out of his face, scowling at the breeze that was blowing it around. Pale fingers fluttered around his body as he muttered about the wind, seeming to storm home. In reality, of course, he was perfectly content, even ecstatic, about being able to feel the wind in his face again, but it wouldn't do to show it.

Arriving at their recently purchased home, Bakura went to the phone and dialed the number. Ryou wasn't going to be too happy with him about this, but he didn't really have a choice. It was either this or try to live as an illegal immigrant. Reaching out through his link, the thief showed his light what he was doing, and allowed Ryou to direct him on what to say.

It was a long time before Ryou's father finally calmed down enough to agree that he would accept Bakura as his son and pay for his schooling. He did not, however, want to see him more than he absolutely had to. As he had developed the same attitude about his son, Bakura didn't object. Ryou would feel better if he thought that his father was avoiding Bakura than if he knew that the man was trying to stay away from both of them.

Ryou's reaction to Bakura's new identity, however, had been much better than Bakura had expected. He'd thought that Ryou would be angry at him for taking his name, but instead the boy had been flattered that Bakura wanted to claim a relationship with him. It didn't make sense. Bakura hadn't left the boy before, why should he start trying to dissociate himself from his host now?


	15. Movie night

Movie night

Yugi sighed happily and sank into the couch, sandwiched between Jou and Honda on one side and Bakura, who was perched on the arm of the couch on the other. Ryou sat on the floor curled up at his yami's feet, head on Bakura's knee. It felt so right to be with the gang again. Looking around with satisfaction, he took in the situation in his living room. Anzu giggled with Shizuka and Mai in the corner and Otogi was hanging around them hoping for a chance to impress Shizuka. He and the other boys were, as he had observed earlier, piled onto the couch, and his grandfather was cleaning up the pizza boxes.

It was a good thing that they had ordered so many, because Jou had polished off most of his two pizzas on his own, and Honda hadn't been much better. Watching Bakura eat for the first time in three millennia had been a revelation in itself. Yugi hadn't realized until that moment how much Bakura had missed having his own body. Apparently living through a host was not a satisfactory substitute for having your own body to inhabit.

Yugi had gotten the first of the Lord of the Rings movies out for them to watch, figuring that it would be unlikely to cause any arguments. He didn't think he knew anyone who disliked that movie, so it should be a safe film for the group. Grabbing the remote he hit the button and watched as the opening credits rolled onto the screen. Within ten minutes Bakura was smirking madly as he stared, unblinking, at the screen.

As Ringwraiths attacked Frodo's party Bakura licked his lips and Ryou wrapped his arms around the yami's legs, clutching on to him as if for dear life. That surprised Yugi more than a little bit. He had thought that Ryou would have watched this movie already. All of the others had.

Frodo's rescue at the hands of Aragorn brought a sigh of relief from Ryou, and Bakura reached down to draw his light into his lap. Yugi swallowed back his jealousy, reminding himself firmly that Ryou was not in love with his yami, and forcing his concentration away from the soul-bonded youths. The movie played out in front of him, but he had seen it too many times already and it went by in a blur of brown and green. He watched his friends instead, joining in the laughter when Joey made caustic comments about the actors and the filming.

Anzu came over to perch on the armrest on the other side, leaning against Honda as if by mistake. Yugi grinned, seeing that she wasn't broken-hearted over any of the boys she'd watched so far. She needed to really fall in love sometime, he decided. If she knew what it really felt like then maybe she wouldn't keep falling for people who she didn't really love.

He nearly laughed to hear himself expounding on love. Having only fallen in love once, he wasn't exactly and expert, but he was sure that Bakura was really the one. There couldn't be anyone else for him now that he'd begun to find out what being with the ancient thief was like. Dark laughter rang out over his head, and he looked back at the movie to see that they had come to the council already. The others joined in after a startled pause and Yugi smiled.

The sound of their combined laughter made him feel safe and happy, and he closed his eyes, leaning backward against the couch back as he felt himself getting sleepy. He hadn't fallen asleep this early for years but it seemed that the ritual yesterday night had taken even more out of him than he had thought. Laying his head on Bakura's leg he drifted off into a happy dream of how his friendships began.


	16. Late at night

Late at night

Bakura smiled gently, staring down at his sleeping light. Soon after Yugi had fallen asleep on top of him the party had ended and everyone had gone home. They hadn't even had time to finish the movie. Pity, it had been an interesting story. Perhaps he'd have Ryou get it out for them to finish later. His light had seemed fascinated by the adventures of the seven heroes, and he was sure that the boy wanted to see what happened next as much as he did.

Tenderly brushing a strand of hair out of the boy's face, Bakura retreated and shut the door, leaving his light asleep in the dark room. Ryou needed his sleep. So did Bakura, for that matter, but he had other things that were more important. Moving quickly back to the room that he had used for the ritual last night, Bakura quickly completed the makeshift cleaning and dispelling ritual he had slapped on last night and reinforced the shielding around the room. That done, he moved to lay out the necessary components for his next spell. He had never planned to allow either Ryou or Yugi to be near him while he cast this spell, and now was the best opportunity he had yet found.

He took off the ring and placed it carefully in its place. After carefully setting up the rest of the items, he stood just outside the northernmost end of the circle and began the incantation. Power bled from him as he spoke and he found himself thanking Re that he had written the ritual so that it did not last long time-wise despite the enormous amount of force that went into it. He collapsed as he got out the last syllable, feeling the power being torn from his body as if it were liquid fire running through his veins.

As his eyes closed blearily, he felt and heard the joyful cries of the villagers as they were finally freed from their confinement. Hearing them, Bakura smiled contentedly, and surrendered to exhaustion.

He wasn't sure how long he had been lying there. It felt like only a moment, and he realized that that was a sign of how deeply asleep he had been that he had not been aware of the passage of time. Opening his eyes, Bakura realized that it was also because there was nothing but artificial light in this room. He hadn't wanted to risk the incantations because of a stray sunbeam, he remembered now.

With that memory came another hard on its heels and Bakura bolted up, staring at the circle in the center of the room. There, melted into the floor, were seven puddles of gold: all that remained of the fabled Millennium Items. It was true, then. He had succeeded. His people were free at last, and in their going they had set him free also.

Now that he had lost his driving purpose he was free to live a normal life. Free to play, to laugh, to live, without worrying about what he should be doing for his people or whether the pharaoh's guard would catch him and kill him if he took longer than he had to. He could do whatever he wanted now. Fingers ran through his hair as Bakura hastily dismantled the shields and stepped out of the room.

The smell of cooking eggs hit him in the face, and he followed his nose into the kitchen. "I've put out my spare uniform for you," Ryou told him softly, cutting the omelette into pieces and setting them in the lunchbox on the table. "Breakfast is on the table. I've finished mine, but I kept yours hot for you."

"Thanks," Bakura responded gratefully, tearing into his breakfast. After expending so much energy last night and the night before he was starving. His body needed food to replace the energy that had drained out of him during the spell workings.

Ryou smiled, and replaced the food on Bakura's plate as the voracious thief ate it. The huge smile on his face finally made Bakura ask, "What is it, Ry? You're acting different today."

"I don't know," his light responded dreamily. "Things just felt right when I woke up today." Bakura nodded. Despite the fact that the Ring was now destroyed, you couldn't spend so long bonded as they had been and not feel the effects. It seemed that they had kept the soul bond and could echo feeling at each other still, although he didn't feel up to testing it further.

'Wonder what Yugi's doing today,' he thought absently. 'Now that they're happy…' he wasn't entirely sure what he wanted to happen next, but he knew it involved Yugi as well as his light. He'd find out.


	17. The End Fade to Black

Ch 17

"Class please pay attention." No one paid any notice. This teacher was dull and didn't teach them much of anything. At the sight of Bakura walking in the door, however, Yugi sat up and paid attention. "This is our new transfer student, Bakura Eru," The teacher told them. "Bakura-san, would you tell us about yourself?"

"I had been staying with father, but he sent me here to be company for my twin, Ryou-chan." Bakura smiled at Ryou, establishing their relationship instantly. "It's nice to meet you." He bowed politely and moved to a seat by Ryou.

Yugi fidgeted all through class, twisting his hands together as he wondered how Bakura had managed this. He really hoped that he hadn't done anything illegal, but that was highly doubtful. The most pressing question was why Bakura was in school at all. He would have thought that Bakura would avoid something as structured as high school like the plague, but here he was, answering the teacher's questions with Ryou's gentle politeness, the edge of sarcasm barely present in his address. There was an aura of peace around him that had never been present before.

Kaiba was watching him like a hawk. Yugi had forgotten to tell the CEO that Bakura had reformed and was going to be creating a body for himself. He just hoped that Kaiba would understand and wouldn't try to do anything to the newly embodied spirit.

Fingers drummed on the desk impatiently as the teacher droned on about the sentence structure of English. He normally tried to pay attention in school, but the mysteries of Bakura were much more important than good grades. Glancing over at said spirit, he was amazed to see the other leaning over his desk as he diligently took notes. Ryou, on the other hand, was sketching in his notepad. Looking between them, Yugi suddenly understood why Ryou wasn't taking notes. He was living with Bakura now. If he needed notes, he could steal his yami's.

Bakura glanced up, and gave Yugi a dark, secretive smile before turning back to his papers. Yugi shivered, eyes glowing, feeling Bakura's dark smile turned his way several minutes after he'd turned away. His cheeks glowed red and he stared dreamily at the thief.

"Mouto!" He was shaken from his reverie by the teacher's sharp voice. "I expect you to pay attention in my class. Stand outside." Yugi obediently picked up two pails of water and walked out to stand outside the door, and bucket in each hand. What had happened last night to make Bakura so happy? And more importantly, could he find out how to do it again?

He was so lost in his thoughts that it startled him when the door opened and everyone piled out. Gratefully, he took the buckets inside and set them down. Stretching his aching arms, he apologized to the teacher for his inattention before taking off to find Bakura.

Ryou gave him a cheerful smile when he sat down. "Bakura completed the second spell last night!" he announced happily. "Isn't that wonderful!" Yugi immediately felt a conflicting mess of emotions. It was wonderful that Bakura was so happy and that he had succeeded in freeing his family, but what if he didn't need Yugi anymore now that he had finished the spells and the research for them? Plus, he felt guilty now. He should have known that it would take something really special to make Bakura that happy.

A crooked finger summoned Yugi to the door where Bakura stood leaning against the frame. He stared up at Bakura, heart beating faster at their closeness, and found himself yanked against the other's chest, head tilted up, and a demanding mouth on his. With a sigh of contentment, he melted into Bakura's embrace, kissing the thief as hard as he could. Perhaps he had been wrong this whole time. It certainly seemed like Bakura had noticed him.


End file.
